leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trundle/@comment-188.126.203.38-20111019204324/@comment-188.176.197.222-20111024171652
Allow me to rephrase my response a little. I believe Trundle is a quite decent ganker, but you are completely right: it is extremely rare to get a kill through a gank with Trundle, unless teammates are able to provide some manner of CC first, allowing Trundle to close the initial gap. When he does close that initial gap, though, oh boy they are going to feel the pain. This particular goes for pretty much every jungler though. A gank isn't going to succed if the laner(s) and jungler doesn't cooperate. I always feel pretty dang fast when I jungle with Trundle and remain relatively healthy throughout its course (Lee Sin shares these traits, and it is of course not as fast as Udyrs phoenix jungling(who probably also stays pretty healthy? I'm not completely sure about that, I've only seen Udyr jungle, not actually tried him myself.)) and I find that these two traits makes it easy for me to provide assistance to the lanes, around the map. This is particularely helpful since it doesn't take much more than a single Rabid bite to provide the upper hand for my lanes. Usually, at least. Olafs jungling, on the other hand, basically requires you to stay low health, and makes you very subceptible to counter-jungling. Trundle is a boss at counter-jungling though, and have relative ease escaping a duel in the jungle if neccesary. Compared to Udyr, I feel Trundle ganks are slightly more potent than his, considering Udyr doesn't have anything but bear stance to close the gap by himself. However, add in a laner that can bring the neccesary CC, and Udyr is by far the superior choice in a jungler. Lee Sin is also pretty unmatched in his ganks and have always been a better pick. Compared to Olaf, I really feel Trundle brings a lot more to the team, and is more prone to kiting than being kited himself, and he does have the movement speed buff over Olaf who lacks anything even remotely close to a gap closer. He's got a slow in the axe, but if you miss that, you'll probably be kited more than Udyr without boots. And this might just be me, but I feel much more durable mid game as Trundle compared to Olaf, while still doing some unignorable damage. Trundle is pretty high in the jungling tier in my opinion, but he's definately not the best. Still, quite fun to play, and also quite a menace. Also, I just have to mention this, (you probably know but I'll mention it anyways) but match histories are not really the best way of examinating peoples skill. There is simply way too many factors not taken account for, and most importantly, you can't compare the stats of the players in the match, as you can just after a match. I find that when I play Trundle, I generally take the most damage (with a varied amounts of deaths from game to game) have a pretty high number for healing done, and usually third to second in damage done. But as I said, these numbers vary greatly from match to match. Anyways, I'll just end this friggin thing for now, feel free to point out some more flaws or what not if you disagree with anything I've said. (Unranked by the way, music in draft mode stresses me to end.)